She and I
by WeasleySeeker
Summary: Ron and Hermione's relationship is rockier than we'd all hope during the five years after the war, and as Harry and Ginny find happiness together, Ron can't help but feel jealous. Is it too late for him and Hermione? When did it all go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

The tent was so full that Ron was surprised it wasn't bursting at the seams. He didn't quite understand why they hadn't just done away with the tent and had it in the garden. There would still be people spilling out onto the streets; who wouldn't want to come and see the Boy Who Lived get married to his childhood sweetheart? (Especially a childhood sweetheart who had recently become an international Quidditch star.)

The atmosphere couldn't have been more different to Bill and Fleur's wedding. Then, there had been happiness and excitement, but it had all been craved so desperately because of the underlying panic. Now, everything was calm, everyone was content, and they were basking comfortably in the joy of the young couple in front of them. Ron couldn't think of anyone who deserved that more than Harry, after everything he'd been through. And Ginny as well, now that he thought about it. All those years she'd spent waiting, waiting for Harry to notice her, and then of course being left behind on the sidelines as he fought Voldemort. Both of them deserved a happy ending.

But, happy as he was for his best friend and his sister, Ron couldn't help feeling a little envy. He took in the warm glow that surrounded them, and much as he wished he wasn't, he was jealous. Ron Weasley hadn't felt that happy in a long time.

As the minister declared them joined in marriage and Harry kissed his new wife for the first time, Ron couldn't even look. He turned his head away and somehow managed to catch the eye of the person he would most have liked to avoid at this point: Hermione. He saw the pain flash across her face and knew that she was thinking the same thing: _that could have been us_.

What went wrong?

* * *

**A/N: So this is just a short introductory chapter, and the next chapters will go back over some of the events of the five years between the war and this point so we can see how they reached here. I don't like splitting up Ron and Hermione, but I figured I need to challenge myself... don't worry, there will be some happy moments amongst the angst, I promise! I don't want to be crying the whole time I write this ;)**

**This is for "****7 Days, & Updates - The Once-A-Day Challenge" on HPFC, meaning that this will be seven chapters long, and if all goes to plan you will be getting an update every day!**

**Disclaimer: I am not J K Rowling. Sobs.**


	2. Chapter 2

The scene at platform nine and three-quarters was familiar to Ron, but the perspective was completely different. Now, for the first time, he was not part of the hustle and bustle and the rush to find a compartment and get all of his things on the train before it left, but merely watching from the sidelines. It felt odd.

Ron tore his eyes away from the spectacle and focussed on his girlfriend - this could be the last chance he got to look at her for a while. "You okay?" he asked, noticing the faraway look in Hermione's eyes.

"Yeah, fantastic," she said, grinning. "I just can't wait to get back to school, after everything that's happened. I'll miss you, though," she added quietly, as she saw how Ron's face fell. The other Weasleys moved away tactfully to let the couple say goodbye. "You'll write, won't you?" She looked up at him worriedly, taking both his hands in hers.

"'Course I will," Ron assured her. "And make sure _you_ don't get too engulfed in your head girl duties to reply."

"Hey!" Hermione protested, offended. "Would I do that to you?"

"Well... yes," Ron told her, and even Hermione had to agree - that was exactly the sort of thing she'd do. "And please don't get off with Macmillan - I know head boys and girls have a history of getting together, but just remember that you're mine."

"Ron! You don't own me," Hermione complained, but she was smiling. He didn't say anything, staring at her stubbornly. She shoved him playfully. "Okay. I promise to reply to your letters and not to get off with Ernie. Happy?"

"Not quite," he said, pulling her in for an unrestrained kiss. She giggled and responded enthusiastically.

"Oi!" Ginny shouted disgustedly. "Get a room, you two!"

Ron could feel his ears turning red as they broke apart, but Hermione looked quite unabashed. He shook his head incredulously: she never ceased to surprise him, that woman. "Sorry," Ron apologised, looking over at his family; Harry and Ginny had already said their goodbyes, so Ginny was waiting to go up to the train with Hermione.

"Be quick, or they'll miss the train," Mrs Weasley scolded, but she looked amused.

"Bye," said Hermione quietly; they hadn't actually used the word yet. "Make sure George is on his best behaviour."

Considering how he'd taken Fred's death, that probably wouldn't be a problem, but Ron knew that she'd said it to try to restore some degree of normality to the situation. "I will," Ron promised. "We'll have the shop up and running in no time."

The guards were starting to look impatient as the clock began to strike eleven. "Come on," Ginny said urgently, pulling Hermione towards the train.

"Bye!" Hermione said, waving and blowing him kisses as she ran across the platform. "I love you!"

"I love you too!" Ron called, and then the doors were shut, the whistle was blown and the train carried Hermione out of his sight for the next four months.

Ron sighed as he, his parents and Harry made their way back to the car. It would be a difficult few months. Before the battle, Ron had thought he knew Hermione inside-out, but in the weeks that followed the war, he saw sides to her that he'd had no idea existed. Insecurities. And he was pretty sure that he was the only person she'd allowed herself to reveal them to.

But as her nightmares had subsided, they had retrieved her parents and the worry lines on her face were replaced by smiles, Ron had felt himself becoming more and more anxious. Time was passing, and he had felt the time when she would be leaving for Hogwarts draw ever nearer. Staying strong for Hermione was what had held him together during those past few months, and had filled some of the gaping hole that Fred had left. Now... she was back to normal, and he could feel normality leaving him.

* * *

**A/N: Er... this may well be the happiest chapter... XD**

**I didn't manage to post yesterday, but if I manage to post twice today, I'm still in the competition! Fingers crossed... I'd also like to apologise for how short these chapters are - it's simply because I only have a day to write them! For the same reason, please excuse any mistakes.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hermione?"

Hermione yawned, looked at her alarm clock and wondered groggily what on Earth somebody was doing in her flat shouting her name at this time in the morning. Or how they got in, for that matter.

"Who is it?" she called sleepily as she heaved herself up out of bed and pulled a dressing gown over her nightdress.

"It's me," the voice replied, and Hermione's heart leapt - _Ron_.

The feeling was accompanied by a surge of annoyance, however. "What in Merlin's name are you doing here at this time?" she demanded as she emerged from her bedroom. Ron was standing in the living room, dressed in his everyday Muggle jeans and a Chudley Cannons t-shirt, an eager grin adorning his face.

"I thought you'd be up for work by now," he said, his grin faltering a little at Hermione's words. "Sorry if I woke you."

"You certainly did wake me!" Hermione told him crossly. "It's my day off, and I was actually hoping for a bit of a lie-in after the week I've had!"

Ron looked genuinely hurt now. "I didn't know. And I thought you'd be a bit happier to see me," he mumbled, looking at his feet.

A stab of guilt hit Hermione. Ron had just started Auror training after a year working in George's shop and had very limited time off, so that combined with Hermione's busy work schedule at the Ministry meant that it had been several weeks since they had even seen each other. "I'm sorry," she said sincerely, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, reacquainting herself with the feel of him - she'd missed him. "Sorry for being grumpy. Just the stress of work getting to me."

Ron shrugged, looking cheered after the kiss. "No, it's okay. I should have checked. I was just excited to see you - this is my first day off this month."

"I know," Hermione said, smiling; it was good to see him, despite her earlier reservations. "So what have you got planned for it?" she asked.

"Well," Ron began cautiously, "I was thinking maybe breakfast in that café up the road and then maybe a walk along the river, but if you want to go back to sleep for a bit we could have lunch instea—"

"No," Hermione said, cutting him off hastily, "it's fine, honestly. I'm up now. Breakfast sounds wonderful."

"Great," Ron beamed. "I'll wait here while you get ready."

Hermione reflected as she got dressed. She still felt bad for getting annoyed with Ron; he'd been so sweet to her. Long-distance relationships were hard, she'd always known that, and she never knew quite how hard until experiencing one for herself. She missed him every day, and all she could do when she saw him for the first time in over a month was snap at him. She sighed, surprised he even wanted to spend his day off with her.

When she re-entered the living room, Hermione didn't miss Ron's cautious expression. "Ready?" he asked tentatively. He seemed to be treating her like a bomb that might go off at any moment.

In answer, Hermione wordlessly strode across the room, closing the gap between her and Ron, and kissed him. Ron reacted with surprise, which quickly turned to enthusiasm as the kiss intensified and they realised once more how much they'd missed each other.

"What was that for?" Ron asked after they'd broken apart, looking stunned yet pleased.

Hermione shrugged, exhibiting the radiant smile that she saved just for him. "Nothing. Just... I don't deserve you, you know that?"

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, daily updates didn't really happen... but inspiration for the next chapter finally arrived. Hope you liked it! I've decided to make this story a little longer than I intended chapter-wise, since I don't need to write for the challenge anymore, but I don't know how often I'll be able to update. I do have a plan (shock horror), however, so I will get there in the end. :)**

**Thank you to kci47 for beta reading this chapter!**


End file.
